


So Close But So Far

by Wholesome_Kermit



Series: Boyf riends ;) [3]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 10:50:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15484116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wholesome_Kermit/pseuds/Wholesome_Kermit
Summary: I learned that Michael almost kissed Jeremy so here we are.Also I wasn't there so I don't know what happened I only know it happened in 2p game so yeah





	So Close But So Far

To be honest, Michael didnt know what the fuck he was doing.

The last thing he knew was that they were talking about Jeremy, college, and now here he is. He's fucking about to kiss his crush and Michael is freaking out. 

 _Fuck, shit, abort abort._ Michael thought as Jeremy and Michael's noses brushed together. 

Michael leaned away as he coughed awkwardly is his hand. "I'Il be right back, yeah?" he said as he looked at Jeremy, getting up from his bean bag quickly. Jeremy's face lit up with concern "Uh, yeah. Be quick." he said as he watched as Michael went to lock himself in the bathroom. 

As soon as he got in there, he collapsed near the door. 

He rubbed his face, his glasses going up to his head. He was in there for maybe 20 minutes, about to stand up, freezing when he heard a knock. "Yeah?" he asked, his voice cracking. He cleared it before repeating "Yeah?" 

"Michael?" Jeremy asked softly, "Can I come in?" Michael paused for a moment, standing up and unlocking the door. He swung it open to see Jeremy standing there, his hands balled into fists. "What's up?" Michael said as casually as he could, ignoring the heat pooling in his face as he kept replaying the moment in his head over and over again. "Why were you in there so long?" Jeremy asked as he shifted. "Um wel-" Michael started, getting cut off by Jeremy "Were you scared I was gonna leave you because of the SQUIP? Michael I wouldn't leave!" Jeremy said quickly as he unballed his hands, taking Michael's in his own. 

Michael laughed softly "No, no it's not because of that.." he said as he looked at the shorter male. "Um, well, come back, please?" Jeremy asked softly as he looked back at the paused game. Michael nodded, taking his hands out Jeremy's and turning off the bathroom light.

They sat back down on the bean bags, Michael reaching for his controller. He was about to un pause the game we he felt a hand on his arm. Michael hummed as he looked over to Jeremy. "What's wrong, Jere?" he asked. Jeremy fidgeted with his controller, looking into Michael's mocha eyes. "I- um- well- Wh- Why were you so close," he said "when we were playing?" he finished. 

Michael put down his controller, thanking the gods for having tanned skin as a blush emerged up onto his face. "Um, well.." Michael said as he rubbed his arm. "IwasgoingtokissyoubutIpanicked." he said quickly, averting his gaze from Jeremy's. He heard him laugh "What?" he asked. Michael sighed "I was going to kiss you, like a fucking idiot, but I panicked and ran to the bathroom." he said as he finally let his eyes land on Jeremy.  _Jesus Christ_ Jeremy was pretty. Michael bit his lip softly, trying to tame his thoughts. He felt Jeremy grab his face, pulling him closer.

Michael thought he was going to die. He thought he was going to melt. He wanted to kiss Jeremy stupid but he controlled himself. He let his hands softly touch Jeremy's as he looked into his eyes. Michael sighed, this boy was going to be the end of him. 

"I'll kiss you." Jeremy said softly as his eyes flicked from Michael's eyes to his lips. Michael almost screamed "Wait, what?" he said as gasped. Jeremy nodded "Can I?" he said as he leaned closer to him. Michael nodded quickly as he closed the space between them.

It wasn't all fireworks and explosions like people said but, it made him feel happy. It made him feel like everything that happened or will happen that's bad in his life will just disappear. It made him feel full (well also did food but you get the idea.) 

They broke apart, silence filling the space between them. "Jeremy," Michael said, breaking the silence, "will you be my boyfriend?" he asked, smiling when Jeremy's face became redder. "Yes, yes!" Jeremy said, almost like Michael proposed. Michael smiled, giving one last kiss to Jeremy's lips.

He was happy. 

**Author's Note:**

> Are we not gonna talk about how Michael has 2 mom's and almost fucking kissed Jeremy like what kind of gay shit-
> 
> Kudos and comments make me happy <3
> 
> My Tumblr acc is galaxyforests if you want to talk to me:)


End file.
